Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch screen of a display device, more particularly, relates to a touch screen, a manufacturing method thereof and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is an input device, which allows to input user's instructions therein by selecting the instruction contents displayed on a screen, such as an image display device, by means of a finger of the user or an object. Generally, the touch panel is provided in front of the image display device so as to transfer a contact position into an electrical signal. In this way, the finger of the user or the object directly comes into contact with the touch panel at the contact position. Therefore, the instruction content selected at the contact position is inputted into the image display device as an input signal. Since such touch panel has been used to replace a separate input device (for example, a keyboard or a mouse) connected to the image display device, the touch panel has been widely used in many areas.
The touch panel is divided into: resistive touch panel, photosensitive touch panel and capacitive touch panel and so on. In the capacitive touch panel, when the finger of the user or the object comes into contact with the touch panel, the contact position is transferred into the electrical signal by sensing the changes of the capacitances formed between a conductive sensing pattern and another sensing pattern adjacent to the conductive sensing pattern, a ground electrode and the like. In order to determine the exact contact position on a contact surface of the touch panel, as shown in FIG. 1, the sensing patterns include a plurality of first sensing units 101 arranged in a first direction and connected to each other, and a plurality of second sensing units 102 arranged in a second direction and connected to each other. Each first sensing unit is connected to another first sensing unit by a first connection line 103, and each second sensing units is connected to another second sensing unit by a second connection line 104. In further, the first connection line is insulated from and intersected with the second connection line.
Since the first sensing unit and the second sensing unit of the touch panel are generally both made of ITO (Indium tin oxide) material having high-resistance, a great deal of static electricity is readily accumulated during the manufacture thereof. Further, since the overlapping area of the first connection line and the second connection line is relatively small and the resistance thereof is larger than that of the patter of the sensing unit, while the thickness of an insulated layer in the overlapping portion provided between the first connection line and the second connection line is relatively thin due to the limitation of the forming process of the thin film, the overlapping area between the first connection line and the second connection line readily renders electrostatic capacitance every small, and is apt to be damaged due to the static electricity and causes failure of the touch panel.